Eggman's New Toy
by F15HL39
Summary: Eggman's got a new plan up his sleeve. He's sure he'll destroy Sonic once and for all! But when his plan spiralls out of control, an unlikely alliance occurs to stop a plot which will not only destroy Sonic, but the whole world itself, and stuff...
1. Chapter 1: The Abomination

* * *

Eggman's New Toy

Ok, this is my first story so don't expect anything to good. If you arrived here looking for something written by a professional, turn back now. I am only a noob. I will probably continue writing this story regardless of whether or not I get reviews, but encouragement is always welcome. Flames are also welcome; I need to know if my writing sucks enough for me to stop now. I won't ask for reviews, because I don't expect any, but that's not to say they aren't welcome. I just don't expect anyone to bother.

Also bear in mind that I occasionally break the fourth wall in my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything in this fic, except from my own OCs. I won't name any names at the moment. You'll have to wait and see (if you can be bothered).

* * *

Chapter 1- The Abomination

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, more commonly known as Doctor Eggman, waddled across the laboratory, a look of insane determination upon his fat face. He picked up a syringe, before returning to the operating table. Though it would have been difficult for the average person to work out precisely what he was thinking, it would have been safe to assume that he had some devious scheme, some sort of plan up his sleeve to finally rid the world of a certain "blue blur".

This seemed to be all Eggman did recently. Too much spare time on your hands does that to you… Sometimes, he even caught himself wondering whether he actually wanted Sonic gone or not. As much as he would have hated to admit it, Sonic the Hedgehog could, in some situations, be vaguely useful, especially when his master plans spiralled out of control, usually with catastrophic results. And all the time, Sonic was there to wipe up the remains, take out the trash, and whatever other metaphor you would use to describe cleaning up Eggman's mess. Was the world's fastest hedgehog growing on him? Was the deranged man under the assumption that Sonic would sort out the problem, no matter what. Did the doctor continue with these "games," merely to keep his sworn nemesis on his toes? Had, Eggman shivered at the thought, his multiple roles of blubber wobbling like an exceedingly ugly jelly desert, the super-fast, super-cool rodent finally started to grow on him?

A sudden metallic groan from the other side of lab sent all thoughts and doubts from his mind immediately. It sounded like the mixture between a moaning "text-to-speech" voice, not unlike the ones which read out words on a computer screen for people with sight problems, and a whining animal, that had caught a limb in some sort of brutal trap. So ultimately, not the most pleasant noise in the world, but to the gelatinous doctor, it was like music to his ears, for finally, after months of non-stop work and very little sleep, it was awake. The abomination was awake…

* * *

_As I walked through the corridors of the G.U.N headquarters, I showed little regard to the surrounding people, staring at me in disgust as if I were some unsatisfactory piece of chewing gum stuck to their boot. I smiled to myself; they were all nothing. Who cares what they think? They were here merely to work, and their opinions did not matter in the slightest. _

_The expression upon the Commander's face had been the most satisfactory part. It wasn't as if the Commander had had a choice. He'd had to re-hire me. I knew it. He knew it. Why argue? After a while, the constant growls of "You're fired!" and "I don't want to see your smug face in my office ever again! GET OUT!" grew tiring. I was used to the Commander's tantrums, but it didn't make them any less boring. If he expected me to stay cooped up in his boiling office, listening to his lectures about risking the lives of innocent victims, and generally causing more trouble than necessary, he had another thing coming. I probably shouldn't have argued back. Any average employee would have been fired sooner than the time it took for the Commander's miniscule brain to process what I'd said. But I wasn't the average employee. I was the best, and no matter what the Commander would say otherwise, he needed me. _

* * *

A groan… A groan suggests consciousness. Consciousness suggests that a machine is more than just a machine. It suggests that it has a mind of its own. That it can think for itself, that it can plan for itself, and that it can spontaneously and effectively come up with a last minute plan to ensure victory! In other words, everything that the hideously obese doctor wanted in his perfect soldier. Over the previous years, he'd been relying upon mindless drones to do his work, occasionally piloting some sort of mech or vehicle himself into the fray, but ultimately, trusting nobody with his plans but himself.

After he had failed to destroy the miserable hedgehog himself, he constructed Metal Sonic, in the hopes that another brain, albeit a completely artificial one, would make it a lot easier to bring his plans to fruition. This plan failed too, and Metal Sonic was beaten, although this time Eggman had been more impressed with the result. Most recently, Metal Sonic had nearly beaten the supersonic hedgehog and his friends, but was defeated when Sonic, Tails and Knuckles used the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to defeat him. Metal Sonic had gotten a lot closer to ridding the world of Sonic than many of Eggman's own plots. But the betrayal still stung. He'd never understood why Metal Sonic had felt it necessary to lock him away, discarding him as if he were a sweet wrapper which had been cast aside, its sole purpose to contain the inner treat until the time for revealing itself was right, and it had no need for that which had preserved it and kept it safe for so long, anymore.

But the whole topic of Metal Sonic was beside the point now. Eggman finally realised that the key to success was a combination of a real, natural, unaltered mind, such as his own, with the enhancements and added benefits of numerous contraptions and doohickeys. Or, to put it into simpler terms, organic and artificial, metal and flesh.

And Eggman had pursued the "perfect component"; somebody who behaved in their life, as he would want his creation to behave in its new life. It wouldn't have been hard to adapt the mind to his will, but a ready-prepared brain is much better than a gooey former husk of the mind, which had been damaged beyond repair in hope of bending it to Eggman's whim. No, it was better this way, with as little tampering taking place as possible.

"I knew I should've steered clear of the drink…"

Eggman glanced and his monstrous creation. This comment was most unusual, although if he didn't want to mess around with the abomination's head, he knew he'd have to put up with a lot more remarks such as this. At least it hadn't been very rude. Yet...

"God, this place _stinks! _One can only stand so much egg, you know! Ever heard of an open window?"

The eggy one wobbled over to his new toy, ignoring the comment.

"I am Doctor Eggman, your creator. I will be subjugating you to further tests and experiments. You will not resist. You will refer to me as "master," at all times, and will answer to nobody else but me. Do I make myself clear?" he said, his multiple chins rippling as he spoke.

"Well, isn't this just dandy!?"

"And you will not make any snide or rude comments, in any way shape or form, which could be considered insulting towards your master, his intelligence, or his inventions," said the frustrated scientist. "_Do I make myself clear?_" He repeated, for good measure.

"Whatever you say, chief," said the creation sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, _master!_" corrected Eggman, in all seriousness.

"Oh boy, am I in for a long night…" The deranged doctor glared at the cyborg creation upon the operating table, and cleared his throat loudly. "Master…" It finished, looking somewhat sulky…

* * *

That's all for now. Though I've planned the story, I still take ages to type it all up. None the less, I shall continue until someone tells me otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2: Dune

Eggman's New Toy

Ok, here's chapter 2. (Duh!) Everything I said at the beginning of chapter 1 still applies. If it sucks, tell me. If it's good, yeah right! If you don't like noobs and their writing, turn back now (unless you're in the mood for flaming!)

Also bear in mind that I occasionally break the fourth wall in my stories.

And by the way, this is a filler chapter, so… Um… Yeah…. Here goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything in this fic, except from my own OCs. I won't name any names at the moment. You'll have to wait and see (if you can be bothered).

* * *

Chapter 2- Dune

The abomination was learning fast. Perhaps too fast.

Over the last couple of days, Doctor Eggman had been submitting his creation to numerous tests. Its IQ, of course, could not compare to his own, but that wasn't to say his creation was stupid. After all, he told himself, nobody was as clever as Doctor Eggman! Although, come to think of it, he did know of a certain two-tailed fox who was rapidly catching up. Tails had a knack for designing vehicles and weapons, almost as good as Eggman's own. The doctor sighed. If only the young fox wasn't so kind-hearted, it would have made a good assistant, maybe even some day, his successor. This, however, was impossible. Tails was way too much of a good guy for his liking.

"What are you becoming Eggman?" he asked himself quietly. "Think of how many times Tails' inventions have ruined your attempts at world domination. Don't sympathise with the enemy." Eggman sighed again. He was beginning to think the same thoughts as in Chapter 1. It had been Sonic before, and Tails now.

Eggman pulled himself together. These thoughts had nothing to do with his creation, and he instantly dismissed them from his mind. At the moment, his experiment required his full focus.

* * *

"_This is absolutely ridiculous!" the Commander roared at me. "You expect me to re-hire you after all of these risks you've taken? We don't need you! You aren't the best! Whatever you may think, Ronan Sanguine, you are just an ordinary weasel. You may be good with a gun, you may be good at stealth, but you done not work for G.U.N anymore, and that won't ever change. I've been nice, I've given you chances, but you never get it right!"_

_I waited for the Commander to finish his rant, smirking coolly at him, never breaking eye contact. Finally, when he paused for breath, and didn't start shouting again, I knew that he was waiting for me to say something. But the problem was; I felt like a laugh. So I waited, as if expecting the Commander to say something again. And I waited. And I waited… The angry expression upon the Commander's face brought me great satisfaction. Nonetheless, I waited some more, until he realised I wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. "Well?" he demanded. Realising that it may not have been safe to delay any longer, I finally spoke. _

* * *

Eventually, Eggman realised, who would have to name his creation. He couldn't remember what the host had been called, before he kidnapped them and began his experiments, nor did he care. The last thing he needed his creation to have was a normal, average name, but something just didn't seem overly appealing about constantly referring to his creation as "The Abomination" or "The Creature" either.

Eggman being Eggman, his first thought was that something attention grabbing was in order. However, as clever as he may have been, he didn't have much of an imagination. This meant that his creations would usually end up being called something along the lines of S.P.U.D.D, short for Super Powerful Unforgiving Destroyer Drone, or some other abbreviation as ridiculous as this. By all means, it sums up the purpose of the creation, the creator's original intent, or what they'd been created for, but it's not overly inventive. And who would want to call their creation S.P.U.D.D anyway?

"I like spuds," Eggman said thoughtfully, as he continued to ponder what to name his creation. Perhaps a snack would be required whilst he tackled this challenge. Something with egg would do nicely. The eggy one hurried off to an extra large fridge, which was the first thing he'd made sure to install in his laboratory. After all, he thought, what was the point of spending a lengthy amount of time in a hidden location, if there was no supply of food available? "Food comes first." Eggman muttered, opening the fridge door and reaching inside. "Food comes first…"

* * *

"_You are wrong." I smirked at the sight of the Commander's face. He looked ready to murder me. The worrying thing was, I wouldn't have put it past him. Especially when he's this angry. _

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He roared in fury. The expression upon his face was absolutely priceless. Pushing all doubts from my mind, I grinned broadly. G.U.N needed me. I was too important for the Commander to murder, or harm in any way, shape or form. Even if he did, I thought to myself, I'd most definitely die laughing. _

"_I said, you are wrong. Incorrect, ill informed, providing an unsatisfactory answer. Your information is untrue. It's the opposite of correct, and often associated with dirty great red crosses on a piece of lined paper. Wrong!" I said slowly and calmly, no hint of anger or impatience in my voice. "Was that clear enough for you sir?" I asked sweetly. _

_He simply glared at me. It took him a fair few minutes to calm down. _

"_Explain!" He said, still fuming slightly. _

_I sighed. These angry military types could be exceedingly rude at times. It's never that hard to say "please" and "thank you," I thought. I guess it was a bit rich though, coming from me. _

"_I don't expect you to re-hire me. In fact, I'm only here by your request, so even if, at any point in time, I did want to rejoin G.U.N, I never acted upon my wishes. You make it sound like a burst in here, evading security, and trapped you in this room, so I could beg to you upon my hands and knees that you give me back my job, which is, blatantly, incorrect. Now then, what did you say next?" _

_I pretended to ponder the question, pacing back and forth across the room. "Ah yes, you said that you don't need me, and I'm not the best. Well, we both know full well that this is not true, after all, if you didn't need me, and I'm not the best, why have you requested that I meet with you now? A friendly catch-up, perhaps, between cups of warm tea? Ha! As if!" I paused. "Am I correcting all of your claims too fast, or would you like me to stop and let the facts sink in?" I glanced up and the Commander's face, to be greeted by a look of pure hatred and disgust. In response, I simply grinned wider, and continued. "I assume, by your revolted look, that you understood perfectly. Yes? Then let's continue. I'm just an ordinary weasel, you say? I don't work for G.U.N anymore, and this will never change? Untrue, of course; the claim that I'm no ordinary weasel needs no explanation for my contradiction, as you well know, and judging by the fact that you've dragged me along to your office to talk to me, as I established beforehand that this is no tea party, I would assume it is your will that I work for you once more, making your last two angry outbursts false, also. And finally, I wouldn't agree with your statement that you've given me plenty of chances, because every time I've done something wrong, I've been fired immediately, by you in person, shortly proceeded by a conversation such as the one we are having now."_

_I turned and looked at the Commander's face, for I had had my back turned so he couldn't give me the evils, and studied his expression. Surprisingly, it was one of defeat and resignation, although the anger and distaste was still obviously there. "Well," I thought to myself. "That sure shut him up…"_

"_Welcome back," he muttered, throwing something across his desk towards me._

"_Cheers," I said, catching my badge, before turning to leave his office. _

"_I would like to remind you, that I am your superior officer, Sanguine, and you will refer to me respectfully, as sir!" the Commander said aggressively, his arrogance back in full swing. I chuckled light-heartedly at his declaration. _

"_You know that even if I did respect you, I have never referred to you as "sir," and most likely never will. Ciao!" I called back to him, leaving the room just before I heard the Commander let out a little involuntary sigh. _

* * *

After many hours of thinking and raiding his now empty fridge, Eggman had managed to extract enough imagination from his brain to name his creation. At first, he'd tried to make the letters stand for something, as usual, but then he remembered that he didn't want his creation's name to be an abbreviation, and everything described a little bit earlier in this chapter, and decided he just liked the name. After all, he figured, it seemed a lot more creative than Dangerous Unstoppable Nuisance Eradicator, if he just named the abomination Dune. Granted, it didn't have much relevance, but he liked the name, and didn't want it to be some stupid abbreviation which nobody would remember anyway. So, he decided at last, whilst licking some sugar from his fingers, (he did _so_ enjoy his Haribo Tangfastics) that his creation was to be called Dune. Just Dune.

"Hey chief! Can you stop eating for long enough to tell me what I'm supposed to be doing?"

Eggman sighed. No piece for the wicked, he thought. Nor for the evil, deranged or insane. He suddenly realised how little piece he would be getting in his life, if he kept up his plans for world domination. His new toy was just… Annoying. There was no other word for it.

"Oi fatty! Get you huge ass moving. I've been sitting here like a lemon for hours now. Move your ass, and give me some idea of what you want me to do!"

"Fatty" waddled towards his creation, an expression of disgust upon his face. "I've told you what you're supposed to be doing. You are to choose which of these options would be most strategic in wiping that hedgehog off the face of the planet. After you've finished this test, I can decide on how much more training and education will be necessary before I order that darn hedgehog's death! What do you not understand?"

Eggman had long since given up on ordering Dune to be respectful, and refer to him as "master. It didn't seem to make any difference. Dune would simply ignore him, and insult him some more, so why bother?

"Well duh! I know that, fatty. I'm not completely stupid." The disrespectful "nuisance eradicator" moaned.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" shouted the eggy one angrily.

"Oh yeah! You could have fooled me…" Dune shouted back. "And anyway, how did you know I'm a fan of South Park?" he said, continuing the conversation with what he obviously found much more important, a broad smile upon his face.

"I didn't, I was just… Look you imbecile… I… South what!?" the confused doctor blabbed.

"Oh, never mind," grinned Dune. "You just remind me of someone. But that's beside the point, unfortunately. What I want to know, regarding this stupid test, is why I have to use your plans and ideas and stuff. Surely, if they've failed you a million and one times before, you should try something different."

"What are you saying, servant?" Asked Eggman thoughtfully.

"What I'm saying, Lardo, is that you should let me make my own plans. You've programmed me to destroy the hedgehog, but that's all. I don't need to obey your every word. So why not let me try it, hmm? Take him by surprise with a half-decent plan? Let me think up everything myself, with no help required on your part? How about it?"

Eggman paused to think. As much as he hated to admit it, his creation was right. He never took Sonic by surprise any more. He hadn't even come close to victory in the last couple of attempts to obtain world domination. This was just the sort of henchman he needed. One who could think, rather than take orders. Maybe Dune wasn't such a mistake after all… Eggman's face split into a smile.

"OK then. Let's see what you come up with." He replied, slowly, still considering this option.

"I'm glad you agree with me. However, I'm sorry to disappoint you, doc, but I've already got a plan. And you aren't necessary for its completion." Said Dune, his voice suddenly a lot quieter and more sinister.

"What do you mea… Arrrgh!" Cried the obese doctor as he was lifted up by the neck, single handed, by his own creation.

"What I mean, is that I don't need you. Now if you don't like it, think before you open your mouth next time." He said cruelly, before throwing the heavy man into the wall.

As everything started to go white, Eggman heard Dune, whose voice sounded surprisingly far away, continue to mock him. "And by the way, have you ever heard of somebody called Mr. Creosote?"

Eggman was speechless; it seemed such a random thing to say, although the fact that he was slowely slipping into unconsciousness might have had something to do with his lack of voice.

"No?" Dune continued. "Impossibly obese man from Monty Python? Wafer thin mints? No?" Dune sighed. "You have no sense of humour, tubbo. But anyway, I just wanted to mention that he reminds me of you..."

Silence.

"Look, I'm just trying to make conversation. Are you going to contribute? Or am I wasting my time?"

Still silence.

"Fine. Have it your way then." Said Dune, his red eyes flashing as he kicked the unconscious body of his creator across the floor. "If you'll excuse me, I have a hedgehog to kill…"

* * *

Ok. That's probably all for a couple of months, because it takes ages for me to update. Um… Hope it wasn't too boring. Oh, and thanks to dark leader omega for being my first and only reviewer. I'm glad someone found it vaguely interesting. :D


End file.
